


Confidence (Side B)

by Kitty_Savella



Series: Confidence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Hermione needs to pluck up her Gryffindor courage.





	Confidence (Side B)

**Author's Note:**

> Another way Hermione manages to pluck up her courage.

Confidence (Side B)

Today was the day she was going to pluck up all of her Gryffindor courage and go grab what she wanted with both hands. She refused to accept “no” for an answer. Her footfalls rang loudly in the silence of the dungeons, keeping her company on her journey.

The door was unassuming. It was a dull brown from decades of existence and the edges had been worn smooth from use. Once this door opened, her destiny would begin.

_Knock. Knock._

As soon as she saw Severus, casually dressed in slacks and a dark grey jumper, all of her prepared words fled. All she could do was run on instinct.

Hermione leaned in quickly and kissed Severus softly on the lips. She didn’t linger long, and she kept the kiss fairly chaste, but she was sure she got her point across.

“Ms. Granger.”

“Severus. Dinner, tomorrow night. Seven o’clock, my chambers. If I don’t see you, I’ll be back to drag you out.”

“Tomorrow evening, your chambers, seven o’clock. I shall endeavor to remember.”

“Good. See you tomorrow, Severus.”

“Ms. Granger.”

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
